Deku's Retribution
by ClockWrite
Summary: Friday the 13th was the day Izuku Midoriya committed suicide. Few truly mourned his death. Others quickly forgot and moved on. Bakugo enters UA, hoping to be a better person. But he's unaware that his old friend is back. And he's out for vengeance. Turns out the quirkless Deku...wasn't quirkless at all. (HUGE GORE AND LANGUAGE) (ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. Before the Beginning

He died on that day. He listened to Bakugo...and he jumped.

His death was quick. Painless. Just like he wanted.

When they found the body, few truly cared. His mother grived his death, his former friend stood paralyzed as the paramedics carted off his mangled body. Other then Bakugo's parents, Midoriya's mother and himself, no one cared. When Izuku's middle school peers heard he commited suicide, they were both shock yet expecting. A quirkless with low confidence in their eyes was bound to off himself anyway, right?

Bakugo, affected by how he was responsible for his former friend's death, changed. Nothing to big. His aggresion was a bit less intense, he tried to call people their names instead of rude nicknames, he even began to rarley call his own mother a hag.

But all of that would be worthless.

Why?

Becuase on the same day Bakugo enters UA, someone returns to congragulate him. In the most painful. Way. Possible.

But before that, they have work to do. Somebody has to take vengance right?

It's not like Midoriya's former classmates and teachers are gonna kill themselves.

xxxx

 **Sorry this so short. I wanted to get you guys to understand what's happening before the story really starts, so apologies.**

 **Wadda you think? Good? Bad? Want me to choke on candycorn?**

 **Let me know in a review!** **But for now, fav and follow. Happy Halloween everyone!** ** _PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!!!!_**


	2. Awakening

Bakugo wandered in the bleak shadows for what felt like hours. He kept chasing after what he thought was Midoriya, but just when he was arms length away, he drifted further out of reach.

Bakugo kept chasing and chasing, wandering in the endless void that seem to reek of despair, agony and pain. When the explosive blonde saw Deku run through a red door, he didn't hesitate to follow. With a leap he landed on a cold smooth surface. Katsuki looked up to see that it was the hallway he took back in middle school. Everything was the same except for how everything seemed darker and depressing, a blueish grey light casscadding the whole area. When the red eyed teen took a breath, he could see it as if it were winter, a small cloud forming and then fading in a mere second of existance.

The squeak of shoes caught Bakugo's attention as he shoot his head up, catching a glance of Midoriya turning a corner. The former bully made chase again, spriting after the mop of curly green hair. The two were locked in a race after one another for what seemed to never end, as Izuku would dissapear and reappear whenever Bakugo was close.

The chase ended when Katsuki raced up a flight of stairs, crashing through the door at the top.

When he opened his eyes, the blonde's blood went cold, his skin paled and every inch of hair on him stood on end.

 _'No. Not here.'_ The very roof Izuku took his leap of faith.

The roof Bakugo suggested 'Deku' take a jump and pray he would be born with a quirk.

The roof Midoriya lost hope.

The roof he lost his will to live in a world that neglected him and abused him.

Bakugo's knees buckled under him, as the crippiling preasure made him collapse onto the concrete ground. He begged for it all to go away, he asked for forgiveness in his horrid act towards his former friend. All he wanted was for it all to end.

"Kacchan."

The voice. _His_ voice.

Looking up between bloodshot, teary eyes, Bakugo saw his friend.

Izuku stood infront of his former best friend in his middle school uniform. His hair was dyed red on one side from his fall, flesh and a bit of brain matter sticking to his curls. Midoriya's left arm was twist and broken in a way that seemed to go against anatomy, the very bone protruding out from the elbow, a few shreds of muscle still uselessly clinging to it. His leg was bent sideways, causing the yound teen to lean to the side, as his back was also damaged, making him also hunched. The red shoes he once wore were broken, dark stains covering the mass of footwear. But the poor boy's eyes. Once shining emeralds so filled with curiosity, wonder, loving care. Now were faded orbs like a glass bottle exposed to the elements. Dark. Forgotten. Old. The eyes that onced cared were now infested with emotions Bakugo would never have tought he would feel or see from Izuku. Hatred, pain, sadness. All towards the people drove him to this.

Bakugo's eyes shrank as his face darkened considerably. A lump formed in his throat, the words he wants to say caught and jumbbled like a puzzle. Seeing Deku in this state yet again shattered the quirked blonde's heart and soul. How could he? How could have made a person that respected him and looked up to him, cared about him, and drove them to do this?

Gaining his dying confidence, Katsuki got up to his feet, shaking like a terrifyied toddler, and faced his friend.

"Kacchan..."

"De-...I-Izuku. I'm s-sorry. I'm so fucking sorry.", Bakugo muttered, cluching his hair in emotional distress, tears running down his face. "Please..."

"Kacchan...why?"

"I was always scared of you! I was worried that you'd catch up to me and be the one to make me know what it's like to lose! But I never meant for it to go so far! I-I just wanted to protect you. A quirkless in hero work? That's a death sentence if I ever saw one. If you kept going and somehow made it in to UA, you get caught up in fighting some strong ass villain, I would've never forgiven myself. Please Izuku. I'm sorry..."

The two stood in silence, staring at one another. One had desperation and sorrow, the other, rage and pain.

"You could have done more. You could have protected me. You could have _helped_ me. But you wanted to be king. All you wanted the spotlight all to yourself and have people worship you because of your quirk. How could I have ever seen you as my friend? How could have looked up to you? A guy who drove me to kill myself. This is your fault. Your fault. YOUR FAULT! **YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT!!!"**

Midoriya cluched Bakugo by the throat, lifting him off the ground by half a foot. The latter was crying just as much as Midoriya did back when he was alive. But Midoriya's lips were curled into a primal snarl.

"You drove me to this! My mom had to accept that I'm gone! Your no hero _Bakugo Katsuki!_ Your a villain!"

With strength the old Deku never possesed, he lifted Bakugo up and trew him over the roof's guard rails.

Plummeting to the ground, Bakugo couldn't get what Midoriya said out of his mind. Was he truly better off a villain?

And just when he would have hit the concrete-

 ** _"AAAHHHHHHHH!"_**

Launching himself out of bed, Bakugo found he was in his bedroom, still the middle of the night. The teen was sweating a storm, his toned body soaked, tears staining his face and pillow.

"What the hell you little shit?!"

Slamming the door open, Bakugo's mother Mitsuki stood with anger as to why her son was yelling at four am. But that feeling quickly went away when she saw her son with red tired eyes and tears streaming down his face.

"Sweetey what's going on-"

Bakugo's father now stood at the doorway, looking at his soon with shock.

"T-The hell do you guys want(*sniff*)?"

Without a second thought, the parents to the blonde teen tackled him a gigantic bearhug, one full of love to ease his pain.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?", his mother asked tenderly, which suprised Bakugo despite how his relationship with his mom is.

"...Yeah. It was...Deku."

The parents looked to eachother with the same worried expression as they looked to their son.

" Son, we understand if you want to stay home-"

"No! I-I mean. No. I have to go tomorrow. For myself. And for him."

As the family made another group hug, the calander on Bakugo's wall showed what he was talking about: his first day at the hero school UA. On Friday the 13th.

xxxx

In a graveyard not to far from the still bustling city of Musutafu, two hooded strangers march across the mudduy terrain as a rain storm formed over the city and surronding area.

"Come on dammit!"

"Could you chill the fuck out? They're nobody around here, so we can take our time robbin some dead folk."

The now identified grave robbers marched across the field of marked stones and monuments as they stopped.

"Let's try this one.", the grave robber to the left said as he pointed to the spot of a grave. Izuku Midoriya's grave.

"Alright but let's hurry. Rain comin' down hard so diggin' will be difficult."

After slamming their shovels down, the two criminals dug for at least half in hour before one of them struck something.

"Bingo."

Tearing open the casket, the body of the once bullied Midoriya came into view. He wore a a black tuxedo as his skin was milky white while the rest of him seemed not as damaged, other then the now covered wound on the side of his head.

"Alright let's check him.", said one of the grave robbers as he blanted his shovel into the ground.

A crack of lightning flashed across the black sky, thunder sounding off closley afterwards.

"Damn. Kid has nothing."

"Welp, let's go. They're bound to be something worthwhile here."

As soon as the graverobber grabbed his shovel, a whip of lightining lashed down from the hevens to be met with the long metal handel of the criminal's shovel. The sherr number of bolts of electricity fried the man in an instant, cooking his skin to a crispy black and smoke to billow out from his mouth, nose, and ears.

Dropping dead in front of his teammate, the last graverobber panicked in fear as the smoking corpse of his friend was now leaning against the very shovel he owned. As the man ran away, he failed to notice his own shovel get struck by the zig zag of electricity and touching the spade was the corpse of Izuku Midoriya's hand.

More bolts shoot down from the sky as they electrified the body of the teen, causing his now heated body to convolse and spaz out. And with a final strike, all fell silent except from the rumbble of thunder and the patter of rain across the ground and tombstones.

As the grave was filled with mud and water, bubbles started to trail up from below. And in a shocking **(A/N no pun intended)** series of events, the body of Izuku rose from his grave.

The boy's eyes were blocked by his dark green curls that somehow, were closer to black in color. Gripping the muddy ground, the boy dragged himself away from his supposed final resting place, and then flipping himself over so he faced the sky.

 _'Where, am I? Rain. Mud. I feel it all. But why? I remember Kacchan telling me to-...'_

 _'I jumped. I died.'_

Sitting up, Midoriya surveyed his surrondings, deathly calm at the fact he was in a graveyard.

 _'I jumped. I died. They buried me. But how am I out?'_

It wasn't long till Izuku found his answer in the form the half submerged body of the dead graverobber. And with his intellect, Midoriya duduced lightining brought him back. When thinking such a thing, the best he could do to support it was like a recently dead person's heart jump started by a AED.

 _'Okay. That explains it. But what caused me to jump again?'_

 _' **Kacchan...'**_

 _'That bastard. He told me to jump. How can someone like him be a hero? How can anyone be a hero with a personality like that!? The prideful son of a bitch.'_

While cursing was an unordinary thing for Deku, he knew he could say it, didn't have a reason to do so. But now. He had a perfect excuse.

 _'When I find him, I'm going to see if I should beat the pride out of him! Wait. No. What am I thinking?! I can't fight Kacchan! Especially when I'm quirkless...'_

Looking down at his arms, Midoriya eyes bulged to a comidical level. He soon griped him bicep and was shocked to feel bulging muscles! He felt everywhere else and every part of him was perfectly balanced muscle. His arms, legs, chest, everywhere! While Midoriya wondered how such a thing happened, he realized something. You see, being alone, especially in a stressful situation, leads to some unhealthy thoughts...

 _'Maybe I can beat him. And not just Kacchan. Why stop at him. Maybe I should get back at everyone. Everyone who wronged me. Everyone who dared laughed, push me around and mock me! Why should I have died? I don't- didn't deserve this. I should make them all pay.'_

Getting up from the muddy and soaked ground, Midoriya's eyes darked. The buzz of life now were overshadowed by his hair and his new emotions. He now had a new reason to live. A new mission. Why should those who tormented him or just did nothing when he was abused live? They were the stains that marked the earth.

And Izuku was going to wipe them away.

xxxx

 **So what did you think? Good? Bad? Want me to suck an egg?**

 **Well let me know in a review! And don't forget to Fav and Follow the story! I'll check in with you guys later!**

 ** _PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!!!!!_**


	3. The Mask Comes On

The heavy rain spread across the city. Even though it was five in the morning, still drove left and right across the streets, and while there were still people out, they're were still few out.

Midoriya walked through the cold without fazing. Strangley enough, the cold didn't affect him at all. It was like walking on a normal night, minus the downpour. When people would walk by him, they gave some glances but carried on, assuming Izuku was drunk or lost.

Walking down an alley, the young teen searched for some shelter from the rain. While it didn't bother him, it was still very uncomfortable. Searching through the darkened alley Midoriya passed some shady people who watched his every move. It wasn't long before they follwed Izuku, one playing with a butterfly knife.

"You lost buddy?", one with a quill quirk asked with a smirk.

Midoriya turned around and looked at them with his dead eyes, and while it caught them off guard for a second, they recovered.

"What's wrong, dead-eyes? Cat got your tounge?", a thug with a red mohawk joked.

Without a word, Midoriya started walking away.

"Hey! Hey, jackass! We're taking to you! Hey you useless bastard!"

That got Izuku's attention. He stopped in his tracks to soak in what the lowley thug said.

"What did you call me?", the greenette asked coldly.

"What? Useless?"

"Heh. Hey Hauka, I think he doesn't like that word!"

"Well that what the bastard probably is. Useless. Now why don't you just give us your wallet and anything else on you. Or do you want to get stabbed?"

The resurrected quirkless looked at the three with his still dead eyes. He then walked up to them, which shocked them.

"H-Hey man. You heard what I said! Do you want to die!?"

The thug was quickly grabbed by the throat as Midoriya lifted him off the ground. Leaning in close, the greenette whispered into the delinquent's ear.

"I already am."

With an effortless toss, the mohawk haired criminal was tossed into a wall, knocking him out. With a turn of his head, Midoriya's action caused the others to run away in fear.

At first Deku was terrifyed at his strength and his action. But he soon cluched his hand as his knuckles crack. Trowing that guy felt so good to him. It felt... satisfying.

Going through the thug's pocket's, Midoriya finds 1000 dollers worth in yen. Taking the cash, the teen walks off to find a new set of clothes.

xxxx

As he walks towards the exit of a store, Midoriya found what he needed.

The boy was currently wearing a tanned brown jacket with a black hood underneath, with a set of black pants and black work boots. His old set of clothes was currently in the trash out back, as he had no use for it.

Walking towards the front door, two things caught Izuku's eye.

Leaning on a rack of tools and camping gear was a machete. And in the aisle next to it was for sports equipment.

Stepping over, the undead teen grabbed the large blade and unshethed it, a soft ring going off from the silvery blade.It was at least two feet long and had a black handle with grips. Holding it in his hands, Midoriya looked at his reflection in the blade.

 _'My face... if I truly am going to go after people, I need to hide myself.'_

Reshething the machete, Deku tied it to his belt.

Walking into the sports section, Midoriya went through it, hoping to find something to hide his face. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

He stood there as he reached over and grabbed a mask. A hockey mask. It was big enough to hide his whole face save for his unruly hair, and hade an intimidating design. There were holes on the top of the head forming a 'U' shape, holes around both temples and cheeks, and holes on the mouth area. On both cheeks were two thin red triangles and one just above the middle of both eyes.

Staring at it for a few minutes, Midoriya made his choice. Hosting it over his face with the black straps on the back of his head, he left the mask up as he took a deep breath and lowered it.

A bolt of lightning flashed as it illuminated Midoriya's body, leaving a brief and terrifying image.

It was on that fateful night, a killer was born and was about carve a legacy into history...

xxxx

The next morning, Bakugo prepared for school, putting on his uniform, albeit loosely. As he slipped on his tie, he heard his mother tell him to turn around.

His eyes were met with a flash as Mitsuki blinded her son with the flash of a camera, documenting her son's first day at UA.

"Damnit woman!"

"Hey! Stay quiet and smile for me you little brat."

"Tsk...fine."

After his picture was taken, Katsuki slipped on his backpack as he then put on his red sneakers. A sad reminder and memorial of his former friend, to help him keep in mind that he will change his aggresive ways.

Leaving his apartment, Bakugo gave a simple wave as he left for his future in highschool.

Arriving at UA, Bakugo gave an impressed grunt at the sight of the school. No matter how many times he saw it, he couldn't help aknowledge that this school will make him into a great hero.

As soon a he made his first step, he nearly tripped but was caught by a girl with brown hair and eyes. She explained her quirk and how tripping would be bad luck on the first day. When she introduced her self as Ochako Uraraka, all Bakugo thought was 'Round Face'.

When he got to class of 1-A, he was instatly greeted by a guy named Ejiro Kirishima, a teen with red spiky hair, eyes, teeth only a fucking great white would own, and pretty happy personality. At first Bakugo was annoyed, but soon Kirishima grew on him and while his face didn't show it, he enjoyed the latter's company as he didn't want to be Bakugo's friend just because of his quirk.

Later on, he got chewed out by a very strict and robotic student with dark blue hair and glasses, calling him out and telling him to get his feet off of a desk. While Bakugo didn't give a damn, he eventually listened. The student introduced himself as Iida Tenya but all Katsuki thought was 'Glasses'.

When his homeroom teacher, a really tired looking guy with long black hair and stubble, had everyone in the training fields, that's were Bakugo let loose.

When he got called up for the softball pitch, he blasted it away, landing him a pretty impressive score. Over the course of the physical test, the explosive blonde exeled at every test as best he could, though some others did better in certain areas.

In the end, Bakugo got first while some kid named Mineta got last.

Turns out when his teacher said last place would get expeled, his said that as motivation to do their best. A few students saw through this right away, one being a girl with black hair tied into a ponytail. From there, Katsuki's day went on unevetful. He had normal classes like in middle school though on the obvious level of a freshmen.

Once the day was over, Bakugo ended up making friends with Kirishima, and though him, friends with a guy with a elecricity quirk, a guy that shoot tape, and a girl that can make acid.

Besides them, Bakugo got along okay with Uraraka and while it was tense with Iida, he got along alright with him, though his excessiveness and strictness was annoying.

As he made his way to the train station to head home, Kasuki got a strange chill up his neck. Turning around he caught a glimpse of someone but shook it off.

xxxx

 _'There you are Kacchan. Though time was brief in my...departure, you still look the same. Yet your wearing the same kind of shoes I had. Guilt ridden fuck.'_

While the opportunity to kill Bakugo was perfect, Izuku wanted to wait. He wanted to work up the foodchain you see. Work his way from his teachers and classmates, all the way to the source, to the very top.

 _'I'm coming for you Kacchan old buddy. But first. Time to pay a visit to your old "friends"...'_

xxxx

 **A/N: FYI on how Midoriya looks right now. Look up the incarnation of Jason in the Freddy vs. Jason movie and just imagine the whole get up as brand new, so no holes in the jacket, yellowed scrached up mask and shiny new machete.**

 **But anyways, what did you think? Good? Bad? Wanna shove my head through a trombone?**

 **Let me know in a review! Don't forget to Fav and Follow!**

 ** _PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!!!!!!!_**


	4. The First Blood

**A/N: Quick warning, there will be some dark and bloody events in this chapter so if you don't like it, it's okay to skip it. Nothing really major goes on except for a minor death. But anyways, see you all till the end. Also because none of Bakugo and Midoriya's old classmates never have their names revealed, I'm just gonna add my own.**

xxxx

Midoriya was hell-bent on taking down one of Bakugo's old friends from middle school, as he stood outside his soon to be first victim's home at the dead of night.

 _'Nekito Buranshi, one of Kacchan's old lackeys, the asshole with extendable fingers. After him would be Bakugo's other 'buddy'. Forgot his name, not like I could care less.'_

Over the course of Izuku's first day back among the living, he found a suprising discovery. Not only did Midoriya gain more muscle mass, his strength, speed and endurance were beyond that of a quickless. He could bend a metal bar with barely any effort effort. He could walk or run for as long as he wanted. And when he accidentally fell on a glass bottle, which left more then a few shards in his palm, he felt no pain and while he did bleed, he seem to regenerate from the wound. Not only that, but his senses were to the extreme. He could hear an argument between a couple from a city block away from a third story building and he could smell the gas from a gas station from around the corner. His reflexes were also boosted. But what was scary to Midoriya was that he seem to grow. From a five foot and a quarter, Izuku grew to be six foot five inches.

Luckily the clothes Izuku claimed were a few sizes bigger so when his sudden growth happened, his body filled in the extra space.

Now as he stood standing in the errie glow of a full moon, Midoriya began his march as a intimidating figure, a lethal shadow waiting to strike.

xxxx

Nekito Buranshi sat on his living room couch, playing a videogame as he talked to a friend from his highschool, oblivious to his certain fate. He was home alone at the time as his parents were out on their anniversery, enjoying their night while there son stayed home.

Nekito's home was simplistic and cutthroat when it came to design and decoration. A simple couch, one person seat and coffee table with a t.v sufficed as the living space.

"Dude I'm telling you! Mr. Utagi is such an ass! Can you believe that he gave me an 'F' on my essay when I worked my ass off for five hours straight making it. Should have given me a least a 'B' or somein'."

 _"I know what you mean. Old fart gave me detention for just coughing during a test! It was such bullsh_ _it."_

"Tsk. I know. I swear if he does something like that to me, I gonna-."

A loud crash was heard in some part of the house, causing Buranshi to suddenly stop his conversation.

 _"The hell was that?"_ , his friend asked through the line.

"Don't know. Hey, I'll check back to you tommorrow."

 _"Alright. See ya."_

Ending his call, Nekito paused his game as he stood from his couch to inspect what caused the sound he heard.

Walking over to the dark hallway leading to the bedrooms, the black haired teenager voyeged into the silent space of his home. Waving his arms about into the darkness, Nekito checked each room save for his own for the cause of the sound. As he carefully walked over to his room, he nudged something with his foot and when he brought out his phone to shine some light, he discovered it to a flower vase, shattered to pieces, with roses and water spread about the floor.

"Damn it. How'd this happen?"

As the highschooler got up from his kneeled position he noticed something from his room. He could see that his bedroom window was wide open. So with an exaggerated sigh, Buranshi went over and closed the opening. After cleaning up the mess in the hallway and disposing of it, the black haired teen with extendable fingers raced over and jumped back onto his couch. Just as Nekito was reaching for the game controller, he noticed something in the reflection of the black pause screen: a large figure with a hockey mask was standing right behind him, it's arm raised with a machete in hand.

With widened eyes and a fearful yelp, the teen barely dodged a powerful downward strike from the attacker, as the sharp blade of the machete ripped open the couch cushions.

Jumping away from the maniac within his house, Nekito sat on his rear, trying to drag himself away from the homicidal intruder. The hockey masked Izuku simply walked towards his former bully with a deathly calm, as if not matter how fast or far Buranshi got away, he would always find him.

In a desperate attempt in defending himself, the teen used his quirk, extending his fingers at a good speed at Midoriya but it was a futile effort. With a simple grab, Izuku held all five of Nekito's left fingers in his gloved hand. And with a simple rotation, those same fingers were snapoed like toothpicks, a gut-renching crunch escaping the broken bones.

Screaming in pain, Buranshi retracted his fingers and tried to stop the bleeding as his finger bones were juntting out from the flesh and skin. Picking himself up, the teen tried to race for the front door but Midoriya caught him by the coller of his shirt. Hosting him up into the air, Izuku dropped his former bully onto the coffee table, completly breaking the piece of furniture into splinters. With a howl of pain, Nekito's punishment wasn't over as he was picked up yet again and thrown into the opposite wall, leaving a decent hole and in the process, breaking a few bones.

Midoriya walked slowly over to his prey, savoring the pained grunts and pleas from Bakugo's old tag along. He was relishing in inflicting pain into Nekito, even though it was internal. Midoriya decided a silent killer was batter then a talkitave one.

With a final grab, the masked Izuku picked up his former tormentor one last time. And with an effortless heave, he flung Buranshi into the living room window like a battering ram.

Shards of broken glass poked out from differnt areas on the black haired teen. Cuts and brusies formed all along him face and everywhere else. Blood seeped between Nekito's teeth from the internal bleeding within him. From barely conscious eyes, the highschooler could see his attacker walk over to him, and when he was upon him, the masked Izuku tilted his head to the side a bit.

"W-Who...are...y-you?", Mekito gurgled.

Simply the mask sideways so only half his face was exposed, Midoriya looked onto Buranshi's widened eyes.

Stading straight, Midoriya grabbed the top window frame, the one now broken and with a large jagged piece of glass, and looked unto his first victim. Dropping the pane of glass onto Nekito, the giant shard acted like a large serrated guillotine, and completly took off the teen's head, as it landed in the bushes. The limp body of the teenager drooped to the hardwood floor of the house, a sprinkler of blood flowing out of the gorey stump Buranshi's head was. Even the window had a splatter of blood indicating where the execution ocurred.

Satisfied by his death, Midoriya left the househole, now turned into a violent crimescene...

xxxx

 **What did you think? Good? Bad? Want me to get hit by a drone? Let me know in a review.**

 **This felt interesting to write. I don't have memories of writing something graphic like this before so this was fun to get into. But anyways guys, till the next one.**

 ** _PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!!!!_**


	5. Aftermath

Detective Naomasa arrived to the scene of a homicide that took place mere hours before. Arriving to the residence, he could see the dozens of officers and crime scene forestics going through the property as he also spotted the two adult individuals talking to an officer, both in tears as the woman, most likely the wife, crying in her husband's shoulder as the latter was crying as well.

Parking his car, Naomasa approched a fellow law enforcer and asked for the details.

"From the looks of it, a pretty brutal homicide. And what's worse, a kid was the victim.", the officer explained.

It was these types of cases Tsucauchi hated the most. Innocent kids who got their lives cut short by someone or something. It broke his heart to have these types of things arrive at his desk or on calls.

"What else?"

"Please follow mean Detective and I'll walk you through."

Walking up the concrete walkway, Naomasa prepared himself as best as he could as he walked under the police tape. Walking through the front door and into the living room, all the living lie detector saw was chaos. Furniture was ruined as a coffee table was broken to pieces, a couch was shredded, and there was a hole in the opposite room wall with broken picture frames all across the ground, shattered glass all over the hardwood. Forensics were all over the place, scanning through everything for evidence, pictures flashing and brushes dusting for prints.

The thing that caught the black haired man's eyes was the shattered window, blood caked across it in a splatered fashion. The smell of iron was slightly intoxicating as the man took a handkerchief to cover his nose. The detective's delt with blood before but he could never get use to the smell.

"From what our people got so far is this. The attacker entered through what appears to be the window in the vic's room as we have the small outlined prints of gloves on the glass. He accidentally knocks over a vase as we found fresh scraches on the floor and the pieces in the trash. The assailant hides as the vic cleans up the mess and then returns to the couch for some RR. Then that's when the killer makes the first move."

Naomasa then puts together the rest of the story himself as he surveys the room, visualizing the whole crime play out.

"COD?", Tsukauchi inquired.

"Decapitation. Appearantly, the killer rammed the poor kid's head into the window and then pushed down the frame with the broken glass, which acted like a guillotine. Took the head right off, landing the bushes.", explained the officer.

"Worse thing is the kid was tossed around a bit before dying. Coroner's report should be back by tomorrow, but from how the body looked, the poor kid suffered a few broken bones, including the fingers."

"God Almighty..."

"Yup. Talked to parents and they said their son was home alone as the two of them were out for their anniversery. Checked the victim's phone and the last call was from apparently a friend."

"Anything on our killer?", Naomasa asked, as he left to house to escape the smell.

"Bloody bootprints suggest someone six feet, maybe a bit taller. And from the looks of the couch, he used something big, sharp and heavy but didn't use it. This morning, a report came in about a shop getting broken into. From what was stolen was a pair of boots fitting ours in the crime scene, some clothes, a hockey mask, and wait for it...a machete."

"...Interesting. Stay on this and if anything comes up, notify me. I'm going to head over to other crime scene and investigate further. Good luck to you.", the Detective said, tipping his hat towards the officer, who nodded in response.

Passing the devestated parents, Tsukauchi removed his hat and gave his regards to the two.

"Sir, ma'am. I'm sorry of your loss. Within all my power and as my duty as a law enforcer, I will find the person who did this and bring him to justice. You have my word."

"T-Thank you. Please, for our son, find the son of a bitch who did this to him.", growled Nekito's father, the look of the sadness and anger in his eyes overwealming.

"Of course."

xxxx

It felt so good killing him! As of now, Izuku was living within an abandon building with nothing but a backback full of food, extra clothes and a place hide his machete and mask.

The newborn killer walked a considerable way back. Back home. It's been a year since his 'death' and with it, the wake of his passing left his mother devestated and Izuku felt his guilt eat at his soul.

Arriving to his apartment, Midoriya hid his belongings in a nearby alley as he then climbed the fire escape on the side of his old home. Scaling the black structure he arrived to see his kitchen through the window and just his luck, it was unlocked. Silently, he slipped in and walked cautiously towards his mother's room, not making a sound despite his new size and stature.

Opening the door oh-so gently, Izuku walked towards his mother's sleeping form in her bed, the light from a quarter moon shining through the blinds. Stepping over a dozen empty boxes of tissues, the unmasked Midoriya saw his mother for the first time in over twelve months.

Inko Midoriya's from had slimed down slighty due to not eating enough as her guilt and sadness left her too weak to even eat. Her cheeks were slightly sunken, her eyes had dark circles from pure depression and constant crying, and her nose was red a bit runny. The woman's hair was uncombed and messy, stray hairs sticking out in random spots.

The sight of his mother and the very state she was in left Izuku shellshocked. His brows furrowed as tears began to fall from his face. To see his mom, the one person who cared for him, in such a frail state, broke Midoriya. He covered his mouth to hide his wimpers. How his mom could still hold her sanity from his death was a show of how strong Inko truly was.

Taking a deep inhale, Izuku looked to his mother again. Steeling himself, the newborn killer bent down and kissed his mother on the forhead, lightly putting his hand on the side her head as he said goodbye.

Walking out into his old room, Izuku was shocked to see that his room was left unchanged. Not a single thing was touched and the only change was the dust collected on everything.

Stepping over to his desk, Izuku found all of his old hero notebooks, even the one he had when he killed himself. Carefully grabbing it, the teen looked it over. Even after being dead for a year, the memory of Kacchan blowing up his notebook and tossing it out the window was still fresh in his mind. The charred edges and wrinkled pages were still there, caked in a fine layer of dust. The thing that made Deku freeze for a second was his discovery of dark red stains on the cover and first few pages. His own blood, a reminder of the choice he made that fateful day.

Closing it, Midoriya gave a heavy sigh. He knew what he got himself into. No doubt the police and heroes will begin looking for him once he claims a few more victims. Izuku still holds respect for heroes but that doesn't mean he won't kill them if they get in his way. While he never gave a second thought for killing, the people who pushed him, who abused him, had what they had coming to them.

Leaving his old home, Izuku gave one last look back to his old home. He reluctently decided to turn back towards the shadowed streets that was now his new home, his new domain. The shadows were his territory. His hunting ground.

xxxx

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have plans for Midoriya and his...friendship??? With our favorite blood sucking shapeshifter and blue flamed theory boi.**

 **BTW, it y'all are wondering, yes, Midoriya did talk to All Might after the slime attack and no, Izuku will not seek revenge. Izuku, while heartbroken, understood what All Might told him, and honestly doesn't hate him. Our favorite boi's rage is directed more towards Bakugo as he was the source of his torment. Midoriya also doesn't hate heroes. He understands they're doing their job, but he'll defend himself it he has to and to complete his goals.**

 **ClockWrite: I just want to say thank you so freaking much. This story has only been up for about two to three weeks and we already have 53 follows and 41 favorites. Thank you all for reading and enjoying this story. It means so much and to be honest, I didn't really think it would blow up so fast!**

 **But to again thank you all! Don't forget to Fav and Follow! And don't forget;**

 _ **PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!!!!**_


	6. Killer Meeting

**66 follows and 58 favorites...** **I love you guys so much for the support. Now I'm not one for schedules and such but at the end of this chapter I have some things to inform you lot about.** **Enjoy this chapter, it's gonna be good!** xxxx

Izuku hide underneath a bridge that crossed a shallow river, which crisscrossed from a park nearby. As cars and other vehicles drove pass, their echos fading in and out of earshot from the hollowness the bridge, our green haired killer sat in heavy breath as he removed his mask, stuffing it into his backpack.

You see, Midoriya returned from his latest revenge killing. His teacher, the one who always just watched Izuku get abused and bullied instead of doing something, is currently laying in his kitchen floor with his throat torn out with a giant slash across his stomach, spilling his entrails across the ground. Before him was a boy with a low level telekinetic quirk, who use to make Midoriya trip and fall constantly and would kick him when he was down. That boy had his head spine snapped in half while he was asleep in bed, his whole body folded into itself in a very disturbing manner.

With a sigh, Izuku dropped onto the dirt ground, crossing his legs and resting his arms on his knees.He reached over for his water bottle but noiced something in the reflection of his machete, which was stabbed into the ground as an anchor.

A girl with yellow eyes, blonde hair tied into two buns, and sharp canines wearing a cardigan sweater over a sailor school uniform was creeping over to him with a box cutter knife in hand.

He pretended not to notice as he continued to grab his bottle. Right when the girl dropped her arm to stav Izuku, our emerald murderer caught her wrist right when the blade was mere inches from his throat. Izuku looked to girl with a neutreal face, as he further studied her features. She had dark circles around her eyes, probably due to a lack of decent sleep and the blush the girl seem to have. It didn't help with the fact the girl had a gaping smile, pearly whites exposed for the word to see.

"Wow! Your so strong! No wonder killing that old guy was so easy! And you look only my age!", she sqweeled in delight.

Midoriya released his grip on the girl as she back up a bit, tilting her head as she looked to the boy in a admiring fashion, taking in every detail abount the undead teenager.

"So your the one people are calling the Unknown Slasher. Your a lot bigger then I imagine. And so cute too. You'd look so much better covered in blood though!"

Again, the highschooler gushed fangirl as she lean forward a bit to Izuku.

"Can I drink your blood? Please!"

Midoriya, if he were still the same boy a year ago, whould be both a blushing mess as a girl was talking to him, and down right terrified at her request. But he wasn't the same. He was different. Silent. Massive. Powerful. Vicious.

"...What?", Midoriya asked, the first word he's said in weeks.

"Can I have some of your blood! Want want it. Bad. When I heard their was someone who likes blood just as much as me, I knew I had to meet them! I'm Himiko Toga by the way!"

"...You know I have to kill you? Right?"

"Oh! No, no, no, no!" Toga replied, waving her hands about. "I want to help you! I admire what you've done so far and I love it! The blood, the carnage of it all! It makes me so happy to see it all! Please, Unknown Slasher, I want to help you!"

"...You can't. What I'm doing, it's personal. The people I'm after, I alone am going to make them bleed.", Izuku explained, a seemingly dark and evil aura radiating from his body.

To Toga, Midoriya was the perfect boy to her. And the way he was talking about killing people, believe it or not, was turning her on.

"S-So...hot...", she muttered. "I get it! But at least let me tag along! I won't get in your way I promise!"

"(sigh) You probably not going to give up,huh?"

"Nope!"

 _"Goddamn it. If she really isn't going to stop asking, I have no other choice. Besides, wasting my energy killing her whould be worthless. Better save it for everyone else..."_ "Fine. You can tag along. But get in my way, and I will kill you.", Midoriya threatened.

"Yes sir!", Toga said as she gave a fake salute.

"And don't call me that. My name is Izuku. But don't say out in public. It'll draw attention to me and I can't have that."

"Okay! So can I have your blood now?"

"...You got something to hold it?"

Taking a test tube Himiko had, Midoriya made a cut on his wrist, as blood seepted out into the glass container. When he was done, he gave the now full glass to his new partner, who recived it like a christmas gift, stars in her eyes and a bright smile on her face.

"Do you have someplace to stay?", Izuku asked.

"Yeah, my aunt's place. She's usually not home, as of now I'm all alone!"

"Not anymore. Is your place discreat?"

"I guess so. It's a pretty normal apartment when you look at it. Why?"

"Cause I'm living with you for a bit.", Izuku announced.

From there, Himiko jumped with joy as her new...friend? Was now her roommate.

xxxx

Bakugo has had one hell of a week. He had a hero vs.villain battle in school for class and he, along with Ponytail (Momo), won their match but he got scolded for using an overbearing attack with his quirk.

The next day, his class had to choose a class president. He got two votes, one from himself and other from Kirishima. His battle trial partner took that spot while Glasses got Vice later on, the reason being the media somehow broke into the school and caused a mass panic, but with Round Face's help, Iida calmed the situation.

Later on, when Bakugo and his class went on a trip to the USJ, villains attacked and damn near killed some of his peers. One villain, a hulk with black skin and a bird beak, almost killed Aizawa but All Might arrived and kicked the things ass, though with some struggle and a little help.

In the end, the school's heroes arrived and calmed the situation and ended up capturing a few dozen low level baddies.

No one was hurt, except for Katsuki's teacher, who suffered a shit ton of broken everything.

The following day, Aizawa returned to class despite his injuries, while looking like the pillsbury fucking doughboy with black hair. He then anounnced the upcoming Sports Festival, which got the whole class pumped, excluding a few people.

Within the month, the day of the major event that replaced the Olympics arrived, and as Bakugo claimed his spot for his speech, he gave a smile that shook Izuku to his core, who was watching from Toga's apartment while she was at school.

Bakugo's smile was one of determination and genuine respect.

"I just want to say...", he started.

"Please don't fuck up, please don't fuck up, please don't fuck!", Kaminari muttered to himself as he prayed.

"Do your best everyone."

That made Class 1-A and B give a double take. Every one of the students eyes were wide and some slack jawed.

The hothead continued his speech as he saw his fellow classmates in shock. "While I am confident I will win, I know I shouldn't underestimate any of you. While I do see you as pebbles in my way to the top, I understand that everyone of you is bringing your A-game, and from that, you become mountains I have to beat. All of you have potential to becoming great heroes, but me? I'm aiming for the Number 1 Spot. And I'm not backing down now. Most of you see me as brash, hotheaded asshole. But a friend of mine reminded me to try to be better. That someone like me will be held back by how I am. So I tell you all, right here and now. Prove you got what it takes to me you deserve to win! Or I'm gonna kick your ass, PLUS ULTRA STYLE!"

The stadium went silent for a few seconds before exploding in appluase and cheers. While the speech was...aggresive, it still held a supportive message and the students say that, while a few from 1-B still held onto the fact that Bakugo was still an ass.

The beginning of the sports festival is underway, and everyone is watching, including Midoriya.

 _'Son of bitch. You gave that speech just so others changed opinions about you. But I know your game, Kacchan...'_

Midoriya's grip on his cup of water tightened to point of exploding from the pressure. All Izuku wanted to do was to see the UA students in action as he felt that a fight with one of them was probably inevitable. To know your opponent was one of the fundemental things Izuku wrote once in his notebook. And from the looks of it, there were some strong competitors.

xxxx

 **A/N**

 **Ayyyyy. For those of you reading, Bakugo will become slowly become a little bit OOC while still staying true to his original persona.**

 **As my message from the beginning, I'd like to say that from now on (hopefully), I plan to post 2-3 chapters any given chance inspiration and free time is given. And don't worry. Our purple patch skin fire boi will make his debut next chapter, as I plan on.**

 **Also, sorry but I'm skipping the Festival Arc as re-writing the battles and challenges would be pointless as most you know what happens, minus Izuku presence.**

 **Fav,Follow and Review!**

 **And don't forget;**

 ** _PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!!!!_**


	7. The Collision of Two Fires

The Sports Festival was...interesing.

The first event was an obstecle course, and of course to Izuku's suprise, Bakugo tied with a boy with two different colored hair, Todoroki Shoto. Both ended up achiving a million points each and both were targeted in the calvery battle but held strong with too many close calls. In the battle tournement, things really heated up as many students showed off what they could do in the respective fights against each other.

But the most suprising twist of the whole thing was the battle between Bakugo and Todoroki, the last battle of the first years.

During the match, Katsuki was mocking Shoto, asking him why he wouldn't use his full power, suggesting that he wasn't a good enough opponent to fight. Over the course of the battle, words were exchanged between the two boys as Todoroki stated he will never use 'his' fire, to which Bakugo responded with how Todoroki's flames were his, and only his own, not his father's. From there, the duel quirk user had a moment of stillness, and within a second and explosion of both elements of fire and ice formed balanced by the heterochromic boy's two sides.

From their the battle between elemental powers and thunderous explosives reached it's climax, so much so that the likes of Cementoss had to get involved to stop the battle but did little as a mammoth explosion rocked the stadium.

When the smoke cleared, Todoroki layed on a shattered 'throne' of his ice, the top half of his gym uniform burned to rags from his flames.

Bakugo sat on his knees, his hands and arms red from abuse of his quirk, as both limbs layed sprawled out on the ground. Both opponents were unmoving, and so was the crowd.

In the depth of silence, the sound of slow and pained foot steps were heard as Katsuki rose from his down position to to give a blank stare at Todoroki, who was out cold.(no pun intended)

A defening roar of appluase and cheers filled the stadium as everyone was blown away by the spectecle of a fight between the two students, amazed by the power they possesed.

Both students were hauled off from the stage to see Recovery Girl for their injuries, as the rest of the festival continued.

All of it left Izuku silent, as he slouched into the sofa to digest the information and events he witnessed. While he expected their to be resistance from the others students from Bakugo, he didn't expect that event to take place. It left Midoriya...conflicted about the subject of his former friend. One side of him was telling him that Bakugo was making a genuine change in himself for the better, while the other half saw it as some way to lessen the guilt within his former tormentor. The latter won the self induced argument but still left the thought of what if Kacchan was trying to be better then he was before?

The whole situation caused a headache to form within Izuku's head, forcing the giant of a 16 year old to get up from the couch and leave Toga's apartment to take a breather. Slipping his black hood over his head, Midoriya left the apartment with a note for Toga should she return.

xxxx

Izuku walked through the broad daylight streets, keeping his head down and his hands in his pockets. Everyone around him ignored him or just didn't acknowleged his existance as he just continued on his merry way. Walking around, Izuku turned the corner, cutting through an alley.

Walking through the dank alley, stinking of garbage and junk, Midoriya kept his slow pace, when suddenly stopping.

With his hearing, he could hear a confrintation going on close by. While his murderous acts were strong, his heroic side was stronger. Marching over around a corner, Izuku could see a fight between an apparent gang and a young man in his apparent early 20's. He had spiky black hair, turquoise eyes and pateches of purple, wrinkled skin, with staples holding them where they met normal skin. Blue flames were burning from his hands as a gang member wither a over grown mouth full of pointed teeth charged at him, while his partner, a guy with magma quirk blasted a stream.

The silent Deku watched as the young man fought with careful movements and speed evading the sloppy attacks like nothing. Unfortunetly, the man with blue fire couldn't retaliate as a third gang member had some sort of forcefield quirk protecting him and his buddies. When our favorite green haired teen saw enough, he intervened.

He stepped between the fighters with no intent on protecting himself as both parties paused by the sudden intrusion.

"H-Hey! Asshole! Fuck off right now or your dead! This has nothing to do with you.", the guy with magma quirk informed.

With not a peep, Izuku looked at the gang with cold dead eyes, before unleashing a wave of killer malice so strong it had a visable aura of black and dark green. The sheer force of it caused the feeble gang members to deactivte their powers and run in fear of Izuku, who quickly sealed his intent away. Once they were gone, Midoriya looked back and made eye contact with the man he saved. Said person still had his flames activated and had the smell of fear on him, a feeling Izuku could easiliy detect.

"You okay?", he asked.

The patchwork person deactivted his quirk and gave a nod.

"Thanks for the assist. Those guys have been on my case for a bit."

"Why do they?"

The man put his hands in his pockets as he kicked an emptet can. "I've been living and walking around in their territory and they keep bugging me for cash for 'protection'. So they decided to take me on to hopefully teach me a lesson."

"Mmm. Alright then...be careful next time, uh-?"

"...Dabi. The name's Dabi."

"Well Dabi, it was nice to meet you. I have to go now, so...see ya."

With a casual wave, Midoriya started to walk away.

"Hey. I didn't get your name.", inquired Dabi.

"I like to keep that to myself...but you seem like a trustworthy person. How about we talk over some food. I'm kind of starving.", Deku quipped while patting his stomach.

"Huh...alright, I'll join. To be honest I was getting hungry too but those bastards got in the way."

"Well come on then. I think it's best we get outta here."

And with that the two of them left the dingy alley with the idea of food on their minds.

xxxx

Bakugo sat on his bed with his medal in hand, staring at his reflection in the golden metal.

He felt good about winning the festival, knowing that he put maximum effort into it as did everyone else. The events that transpired during his fight with IcyHot (Todoroki), left a strange feeling within the blonde's heart. He felt...good knowing he helped unleash his classmates power, one no doubt surpressed by some emotional and mental delema. He still heard what Half and Half said to him, after the festival...

 _*flashback*_

 _"Bakugo...I want to say...thank you."_

 _Todoroki stood infront of Bakugo in on the fron gate of the school, the sun drifting down towards the horizon._

 _Katsuki gave a simple glance at Shoto, before sofing his features a bit._

 _"Don't tank me, Half 'n Half. All I did was make you realize you can't be a hero at half strength. Sure, I told you your power was yours, but you know why I said that? I overheard you talkin' to your old man. Guy seems like a jackass by the way."_

 _Shoto gave a small smirk. "Heh. Yeah,he is."_

 _"But the point is, you realized that your fire was yours. You knew it but didn't hear it in your head. All I did was give you a push...", Bakugo commented as he walked away towards the station, leaving Todoroki behind to think._

 _*flashback ends*_

Returning to the present, Kasuki gets up and puts down his medal near his shelf, as he heads out of his room, hearing his mother call for name.

xxxx

 **Ayyy, wat up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I plan to release another soon enough when time arises as highschool is skull fucking me like no tomorrow.**

 **Next chapter will be less Izuku involved and more Bakugo and some development. Next chapter we will see why he changed so quickly during the festival, so stay tuned. Also, some of you might ask, "Will Izuku face Stain during the said Stain Arc?"**

 **The answer is yes, there will be a confrontation between the two killers, as well as developments in the Detective's case. Midoriya's prescence will also begin to call the attention of even the likes of Endevour and All Might.**

 **This is all I have to say for now, so remeber to Fave, Follow and Review!**

 ** _PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!!!!_**


	8. Progression and Respect Seen

**UPDATE** : **Sooo...there were some troubles with how this chapter was written, so I've rewritten it a bit. This chapter was kind of hard to write if im being honest...**

xxxx

Naomasa sat at his desk reviewing evidence. Piles of paperwork, photographs, and other items were scattered about his workspace. In the hands of the detective were two photos from two crime scenes, both of which occurred no more than the night before. Theories swirled in the law enforcer's head as he desperately tried to connect the dots.

You see, after going over the first crime scene involving Nikito Buranshi, Detective Naomasa trailed over to a very strange break-in within the city. A store was broken into and items such as clothing and food were taken. But the kicker was that a machete and hockey mask was also taken, but weirdly enough, whoever broke into the store actually _paid_ , leaving a few hundred yen at the cash register. When Tsucauchi asked for the inventory, he discovered that a pair of boots matching those at the murder were also present. And so with this, he went over his findings with his superior.

But now...now more murders have occurred. A middle school teacher and another teenager, both mutilated within their own homes. When he received the files for both cases, the living lie detector realized now what was happening; he had a serial killer. From what he gathered with the help of other fellow detectives and forensic scientists, Naomasa deduced who they were looking for, or more accurately, a good idea on what the perp looked like. But there was something more to it all...

When the detective arrived to the store months before, a group of officers and forensics already there per his requests as after the discovery that the boots at the first murder matched those stolen from the store, it was safe to assume the two incidents were connected. An hour after the store was canvisted for any evidence, four things stood out; one, the perp actually _payed_ for the goods taken, two, there was a small blood sploch on the alley wall out back which was being processed, three, there was discarded clothing in a dumpster that had large bits of dried mud and burn marks, and four, which was the video footage that a street camera had taken the night of the break-in that Naomasa was looking at the thousandths time.

His dark eyes peered at the camera closely, the sensation of his pupils buring from how close he was to his computer screen. He watched as people walked to and fro the sidewalks, them not giving a hint of suspicion whatsoever. Then the man caught sight of something barely visable. The camera's quality was a bit poor so it was understandable why no caught site of it yet. The law enforcer watched closely as he saw a short figure, 5 foot based on the apparent height, walk into the alley. He couldn't see the person's features so identifying them was impossible but hopefully the blood tests should come in to give face to the shadow. A few minutes later and Naomasa watched as a trio of what he was assuming low level thugs run out of the alley the shadow walked into, one of them being drug carelessly by one his buddies. After another couple of minutes, the detective caught site of the shadow figure again walk out of the alley, this time with an odd shape on his back, most likely a backpack.

The living lie detector quickly typed at his computer a bit before matching the times of the figure entering and leaving the alley to when the store's silent alarm went off. The said alarm went off seconds after the three assumed thugs ran(and drugged) there way out. So now the detective had what he needed.

A knock on his door shook the dark haired man out his thoughts as a junior officer walked in with an excuse and dropped off a folder, handing it to the detective. When the man left, Tsukauchi opened the folder.

"The blood results."

He read out the results quietly, reading the information provided. The blood stain on the wall of the alley belonged to one Sensho Okero, a crimal with a rap sheet of minor crimes such as theft, muggings, and illegal quirk usage. Perfect.

 _'If I can get a hold of Okero , he might give me a description on who might have broken into the store and injured him prior.'_

Putting on his overcoat, the man grabbed his keys as he then proceded to go talk to his supperior.

xxxx

Later that day, within the confines of his room, Bakugo lifted a 100 lb weight as he read the instructions on a mathematical problem for his Algebra class. While he flipped the page to the book, he heard his phone vibrate.

Stopping his activities he saw that it was Uraraka that texted him, asking if he would like to hang out the following day. With a simple maybe, Katsuki turned off his phone and returned to his workout/ study time. The explosive teen clutched his weights as he remembered how he talked with the anti-gravity girl the day before the sports festival...

 _*f_ _lashback*_

 _Bakugo stood on top of UA's roof, waiting for his fellow classmate Uraraka to appear. By his own request, the hazel-eyed girl was asked by the blonde to meet on the roof for a private conversation. What the conversation was about was anyone's guess._

 _A soft click of shoes caught his attention. Standing by the door to the stairwell was Uraraka, who held a serious expression._

 _"About time Round Face. I getting ready to leave just n_ _ow.", Katsuki stated, not even looking at Uraraka as he focused on the skyline ahead._

 _"Heh...so...what did you need to talk about Bakugo?"_

 _"Can I ask you something? In the very few months, we've known each other...Round Face, what do you...think of me?"_

 _That question caught the anti-gravity quirk user off guard, her eyes widening at such a thing. Why would Bakugo ask her something like that? she thought. "Well...uh...at first, you were kind of scary, you know yelling at people sometimes...but then I saw what you did back at USJ...when Mineta and Tsuyu were about to get attacked by that freaky villain with the hands, you jumped in and saved them! Then you started being...nicer to everyone, even by a little bit."_

 _"Huh...how do you think the others feel about me?"_

 _"Ummm...oh! The girls are really happy to have you around because Mineta avoids you as much as he can after what you said to him that one time. He's even cracking down on his antics a bit, which is nice. I know Kirishima is your friend, as well as Mina, Sero, and Kaminari! They think pretty highley of you. Iida especially is pretty warmed up to you. Sure you act kind of brash on certain things...but Iida is, well, Iida when it comes to things like that.", Ochacko summed up._

 _"...Round Fa-...Uraraka...thanks."_

 _"No problem! Uhmm, Bakugo...I have a favor to ask you."_

 _"Shoot.", the blonde replied._

 _"In the Sports Festival tommorow...if, we go against each other...don't hold back. Give me everything you've got!", the hazel-eyed girl declared._

 _Katsuki looked at the girl with a raised brow but it soon dropped as he gave a grin. "I wasn't planning to. And the same goes for you..."_

 _Now Bakugo could see it. He could see a fire burning within his classmate's eyes, fire scorching with a drive to win. As Ochako left, the explosive teen gave a smirk as his mind swirled with how his future battles would play out._

xxxx

 **Like it, hate it, want me to shove a Christmas tree up where the sun don't shine? Let me know!**

 **109 follows and 95 favorites holy shit guys. Thank you all for those who have given the audience for this story.** **Sorry for the late update. I had trouble organizing everything and I got distracted by school and the holidays. By the way, Merry (late) Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! Hope you're having a good holiday with friends and family.**

 **I just want to address the poll I am having. It will be present until ch. 12 or 13, after that it will close. But now, I have addressed the questions for which most you have asked in the reviews in this chapter, so I hope how I answered.**

 **But anyways guys, don't forget to Fave, Follow, and Review!**

 _ **PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!!!!!!**_


	9. Two For One Deal

**So guys. I am letting you know now. This chapter is probably not going to be good but I feel that you deserve it cause of how long you wait for chapters to be put out. School is knocking me around the ring as of rn. Hopefully writing this chapter will chill me out for the moment...**

 **But enough of my whining, that not what you here for! For all of you who favorited, followed and reviewed, thank you all. Your support, advice, and opinions are greatly appreciated. The poll is still up on my profile so if you can, give an answer, and** **through a PM, give a quick explanation as to your choice. I just want to be certain about what my choice will be.**

xxxx

Izuku watched with fascination as he observed his newly meet acquaintance, who ate quietly at the dining table of Toga's kitchen. You see, after their meeting, Midoriya guided Dabi back to Toga's 0=home to give him some security and after explained how much of a nutjob the blonde was, the Cremation user was left a bit unnerved, but was assured of his safety by the green haired killer.

Izuku's analytical mind went to work piecing together who Dabi might be, as he felt some strange resemblance from the black haired man. The undead teenager looked away as he closed his eyes and tried to focus, leaning into his mind to see who would be next on his kill list. _'Three down...it won't be long now...I'm so much closer to you Kacchan. So much...closer..._ '

Getting up, Midoriya walked over to the kitchen, his mind repeating to itself to be patient, as he'd always been, for the blood bath he'd unleash tonight. After using his strange ability, which he dubbed Blood Marker, Izuku discovered some of his fellow classmates lived not too far from one another. Maybe he could get more than one kill in the evening to come.

"...Dabi."

Pausing his eating, the blue flame user looked up to meet his azure eyes with Midoriya's green ones. "Yeah?"

"I'm planning on going out tonight, for a while actually. If you want...your welcome to stay...here...", the teen explained, his words coming out slow-paced and almost broken. It was as if speaking was a challenge now.

 _Strange'_ , Izuku thought.

There was a pregnant pause before the stitch-worked young man gave a reply, stating he was appreciative of the offer but stated that he had business elsewhere. Giving a nod of understanding, Izuku walked towards the bathroom of the apartment, as he wanted to check something in the mirror.

This is who he was. Izuku stood facing the bathroom mirror, observing himself at every angle. His face had lost a bit of baby fat, so he looks more mature, even though he was still fifteen. His freckles were a bit faded, his hair was still the same as when he was still breathing. But his eyes...

His eyes were as dead as a beached fish. So...blank and unmoving. There was no emotion other than rage, vengeance, and bloodlust for those who'd wronged him. His green eyes had no spark or shine. Just dead forward and glossy, as if Midoriya had the eyes of a doll. So...lifeless.

It was a not-so disturbing look back on what he was. No longer who, no.

Describing him as a human was out of the question now. He was a monster, more of a 'what'. Izuku didn't care for how he looked. All he cared was getting revenge and receiving the retribution he deserved. As the masculine teen drug a hand through his hair, he gave a small exhale. Not the type for when someone is stressed or agitated, it was more of a louder, more definite breath. For some strange reason, his vocabulary and pronunciation of words have been difficult, to say the least. At times it was a bit of a challange to try and sound off certain words, whole sentences now slowly regressing into the speech pattern of a child. Izuku's way of speaking wasn't the only thing that was seemingly taking a step back in the wrong direction. For the past week, the bloodthirsty killer has been suffering from voices in his head and an almost single-minded way of thinking.

The voices for one, seem to keep replaying only single words in an echo. Just yesterday, a raspy voice kept saying, _"K_ _i-ki-ki-ki, ma-ma-ma-ma...'_

It was...concerning to say the least.

With a final look at himself, Izuku turned off the lights and left the bathroom, unaware that his reflection remained, a glowing red like coals drifting from his eyes...

xxxx

 ** _Later that evening..._**

It was now towards nine o' clock, the sun gone from the sky and a darkened heavens above. A cresent moon now hung with the stars above, scarce from the light pollution of the gleming city close by. A soft chill blew through, the trees giving a weak shudder as an effect of the blow.

Midoriya, back in his murderous outfit, stalked a new neighborhood like a shadow in the dusk. His eyes scanned the surronding area, targeting his house of choice, a simple home with a bland grey and black color for a paint job.

 _'Time to make the bitch pay...'_ , the greenette thought to himself.

xxxx

Inside the soon-to-be bloodbath of a home, two girls within the confines of one of their rooms talk of their day, going on the usual talk that young teenagers do.

Sitting on a bed with large ocean blue sheets, the two girls, one was Heppu Namifuro, a tall girl with long elegant blue hair that went as far down as her ankles. She was currently wearing sleeping shorts and a tanktop while her friend Burhon Firushoku, a shorter girl with short wood brown hair and two bull like horns, wore a long sleeved shirt and flower patterned pajama pants.

The two were enjoying their night, talking on the subject of what movie to watch.

"Soooo Firu. Any ideas?"

The short girl stuck out her tounge in a thinking manner as she blew a rasberry. "Zip. Absolutely nothin'."

"Well options are limited. We have...a rom-com?", Namifuro suggested.

" Mmmmm, no."

"Action-adventure?"

"Nope."

"How about...a horror?"

A brief sparkle shined in Firushoku's eyes as she gave her definate answer. As the film was streamed onto the blue haired girl's television, Namifuro took out her her phone and gave a peace sign. "Say cheese!"

The horned girl had enough time to give a funny face as the camera flashed. With a giggle, the hair-mainipulation quirk user looked at her phone to add an effect to the picture but she stopped, as something caught her eye.

The image looked alright but on closer expection, in the window behind the two girls, an ominous and large shadow loomed.

The highschool student's blood ran cold as she gave a fearful gulp.

"F-Firu. L-Look at t-this."

Showing her friend the picture, the browned haired girl saw nothing wrong but on a closer look, she too saw the dark shape at the window.

With a fearfuled gaze, the horned girl slowly looked to her friend. "Maybe it's j-just a shadow from the trees outside?"

The power cut out.

 ** _CRACK!_**

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _TWACK!_**

The sounds of the front door to the house being torn down was a clear sign: the shadow in the window was definately _not_ a tree.

"C-Call the police! Now!"

The two girls both started to panic, as they slamed the bedroom door shut, pushing a heavy dresser in front to add weight.As the two highschoolers started to shout and yell at one another, Namifuro fummbling with her phone as she desperately tried call the police and eventually, a hero.

A heavy stomp resonated throughout the house, silencing the two girls. A footstep. Another footstep. Becoming louder and louder as they approched the bedroom till finally...nothing.

 ** _Bang._**

 ** _Bang._**

 ** _Bang._**

 ** _Bang._**

 ** _Twack!_**

The heavy edge of a machete slashed through the door as it hacked hole after hole into the wooden door.

 ** _Bang!_**

 ** _Bang!_**

A fist smashed through, sending splinters in all directions. It retracted as a deathly silence fell.

"Maybe they're gone-!"

Like a freight train, a mountain of muscle and death plowed through the door, knocking aside the weighted dresser that took two people to move and with difficulty.

Izuku had made his appearence.

Cold emerald eyes looked past the hockey mask, scanning the two girls, both of whom were wide eyed and teared up.

With a speeded walk, Midoriya grabbed onto the closet of his victims which was Namifuro. Thick heavy fingers wrapped around the bluette's neak, a crushing preassure like never before applied to her throat. Lifted off of the ground, her fading vision caught sight of her so-to-be killer raise his machete, the blade shining with a light crimson outline, splatter marks of blood faded away.

Heppu prayed to any god out there to perform some miracle, to save her in any way.

A jolt of the masked intruder's arm loosened his grip on Nami's neck as she dropped to ground coughing. From salty eyes she spotted her friend Firu, who in a desperate act to save her friend, charged forward and gorged the attacker with her horns, now dripping with blood from his back.

Distracted, Izuku flailed about trying to reach the girl now behind him but she constantly moved just out of arms reach.

Now in a twisted version of 'Ring Around the Rosey', Namifuro thought of running but she hesitated. She couldn't leave her friend to just die. And is a brief, stupid (or brave) attempt to aid her trapped friend, the blue haired girl ran up and jumped onto the back of Midoriya and using her hair, wrapped it around the boy's neak and head, fully mummifying it. Raising her hand, with a pair of scissors from the floor, Nami swung.

Again.

And Again.

And Again.

Crimson fluid spilled out of Izuku's neak like a busted pipe, soaking his shoulder and clothes. Nami was furiously stabbing Midoriya in the side of his throat, screaming, as her face and hands along with the scissors were dripping in blood, her hair now dyed the same colors.

With a heavy struggle, Izuku dropped to his knees and fell forward, with a heavy thud.

Getting up and off of him, Nami went over and consoles Burhon, asking if she was okay.

With a nod, she asked a simple question. "I-Is he dead?"

With a nervous expression, Nami looked towards the body of their attacker. No movement. She stepped closer, careful with her steps as she stood over the corpse. Nudging it with her foot, Nami gave a sigh of relief. She looked to her best friend with a nod, who responded with a heavy exhale.

Lowering herself closer, she saw that the large figure's mask was still attached and in arms length. Careful, she drifted her hand over the piece of figerglass and kevlar. With a slow push up, she unmasked her attacker.

With a startled gasp, Nami scurried back over to her horned friend who gave a questionable look. With the fear of God in her eyes, the hair-maniplulater gave a shaking point of her finger to the body.

Following Nami's example, Firushoku got a closer look. With a fearful squeak, she began to cry.

Laying motionless on the floor was her former middle school classmate Izuku Midoriya. Everything about was the same except he was paler and his baby faced cheeks were gone. With closed eyes he looked at peace. But not for long.

"HOW!? Midoriya i-is dead! How c-c-can he be back!?", hollered the brown haired girl who clutched her hair in anxiety as move tears spilled from her face, mixing with blood already there.

" I-I don't know. I don't know how b-but-"

A large hand quick as lightning shot up and grabbed Firu by the wrist. With no way to react, she was thrown violently against the opposite wall in the room. Nami had no chance to move as she was clutched by Izuku, her face squeezed between his iron grip hand. Burning with supernatural hatred, Izuku looked into the girl's brown eyes.

In that moment, they both shared a moment from each other's shared past.

When Midoriya was still alive, he'd had just went in the boy's shower to wash up after gym class. And when was busy cleaning up, Nami and Firu snuck in and took not only his change of clothes but any towel as well. The aftermath was a humiliated Izuku who for a solid month was remembered as the one to be naked in the shower for over forty-five minutes.

It was one of Izuku's worst days among the living.

 _'Humiliation. Utter humiliation. If I had to list my most terrible days, that...that day would be up among the top five.'_

"M-Midoriya."

 _'...Her hair. I can't remember how many times she tripped me with this hair. Use it to steal from me. Make me look like a fool. I bet she looks better without it...'_

Using his other hand, Izuku began to wrap Nami long hair in his grasp. With a tight pull, he received a painful wimper in return. He dropped the girl to the floor, placed a heavy boot to her back, and began to pull, his stregth slowly adding more and more force.

"A-AHHH! STOP! P-PLEASE! I-I-I'LL DO ANYTHING BUT PLEASE GODS STOP!"

More pull. More strain. Finally, one big pull and-

 ** _SQUISH!_**

 ** _RIIIIP!_**

A sound like a dozen rubber bands soaked in oil all snapping at once. It was the sound fleash ripping off of a skull. Clutched in Izuku fist was a long rope of blue now dyed red hair. At the end of it all was a wad of human scalp, blood, flesh, and bits of muscle.

Nami layed on the floor, eyes wide open, completley conscious to the agonizing pain. A pool of blood spread across the wooden floorboards, soaking every crevice, every notch in the wood.

With a slow withdraw of breath, the life from the highschooler's eyes faded away.

Izuku looks on in satisfaction as he begins to step on the girl's hand breaking it in the process with no thought for the corpse's well being. He stepped over to the horned girl who now started to stir.

He didn't give Burhon a chance.

Literally grabbing the bull by the horns, Izuku snapped them off like twigs. With pain of her horns gone, Firu was now wide awake. She had no time to scream as Midoriya plunged a horn through her jaw, clamping it shut as the tip junted out of the top of her skull. The sound of blood gurgling sound off, and sound of a body dropping to the ground.

Police sirens went off slowly closing in distance. Grunting in satisfaction of his work, Midoriya walked away, seemingly vanishing out of sight...

xxxx

 **Well, how'd you like this chapter?**

 **Good, bad, want me to stand in front of a steamroller?**

 **Lemme know in a review.**

 **The poll is still good even after so long, so check it out. I don't have anything else to say for now, but based on how the poll is looking, people like the idea of Ghostface Toga and Krauger Dabi, so it's most likely going into the story but nothing is set in stone.**

 **Fav, Follow, and Review!**

 ** _PEACE AND PLUS ULTRA!!!!_**


	10. Update

**New Update** :

Hey guys, it's me again.

I've already had a lot of time to take a breather from this story and time to think of it's future.

Deku's Retribution was a wonderful little story I came up with after watching some FT13th movies and from a piece of fanart that really interested me. I thought originally it would get a few favorites and follows like my other stories at the time. But I did not expect for the story to have over _200 follows and favs._ That gave me a great sense of pride in myself and the story and love for your support. Yes, there were (and still are) problems with the story but I was technically still new to the whole fanfiction gig at the time and I still have issues with writing. Who doesn't?

But from the lengthy criticism (the good kind) from Aspiring-Creator, I saw in more depth on what were the good and bad of the story. Now I'm not complaining, it was very helpful as it showed some major things wrong that I didn't even notice or see (except for the whole Toga thing and the excessive swearing, I've actually been meaning to fix that), and Aspiring-Creator gave some good ideas and tips. It took some maning up cause I got scared when I saw the _bad parts_ and I honestly was a little unnerved because I feared it would leave a bit of a ping on my thinking. But I read the criticism and I was left in a bit of a shock. But it was worth it.

As of now I plan to fix some janked up plot points and bits of Deku's Retribution. But the downside is the story will go into hiatus until I fix these problems. And more than likely I might, **_might_** scrap the story entirely or change the whole set up of it all. I said **_MIGHT._** If it is official, I'll let y'all know if I decide for that to happen.

I understand what it's like to love a good story on this site but it goes into hiatus or there's no new chapter after a _long_ time. I do get it. So for now, I hope you guys enjoy. Cause changes are going to happen, when though, I'm not sure. I'll update you guys on anything else that will come up.

Love you guys and the support. But if you don't enjoy this news, I don't blame you. So I guess for now the story going to be in hibernation for a bit of time until I figure everything out.

See you guys later!


End file.
